This invention relates to an image forming machine-computer interface system connected between a computer and an image forming machine and used when print data from the computer is output to the image forming machine.
Hitherto, an image forming machine into which an original read section and an image formation section are integrated has been known as an image forming machine such as a PPC (plain paper copier) or a stencil printer. If an original of paper media is provided, only the stand-alone image forming machine can copy an original image at high speed.
An original image prepared by a text preparation application of a personal computer is often output from a printer for use as an original to be copied by the image forming machine.
An output image from a printer is an image faithfully reproduced on print paper by performing digital processing for an original image. To attempt to use the image forming machine to copy the output image, analog processing including optically reading the once output original again through the original read section is required, thus image degradation cannot be avoided.
To solve this problem, a digital connection can be made between the personal computer and the image forming machine for copying an original image prepared by the personal computer without degrading the image. At the time, normally a computer interface system is located between the personal computer and the image forming machine and plays a role in expanding print data input from the personal computer to pages and outputting the data to the image forming machine. At this time, the print data margin and vertical output direction are adjusted by changing the print setting of the personal computer whenever necessary.
However, to adjust the vertical output direction of an image in the conventional configuration, a large memory to hold 1-page data from the application in the personal computer is required and the function needs to be added directly to each application.
For the margin adjustment, a predetermined margin is fixedly set in the personal computer, thus if the image forming machines to which image data is output differ in margin, the margin of the application or the printer driver needs to be adjusted each time.
To construct a system comprising more than one image forming machine connected to one personal computer for outputting print data to the image forming machines for performing desired printing, the image forming machines differ in print characteristic and margin. Thus, if the same print data is output to the image forming machines, often the print conditions do not match.
Thus, whenever print data is output from the personal computer to each image forming machine, it is necessary to enable the vertical output direction and margin of an image to be adjusted by the printer driver, etc., in the image forming machine or on application software.
The interface system connected between the personal computer and the image forming machine has specifications varying depending on the image forming machine type. If the personal computer and the image forming machine differ in command (conversational) format, the interface system cannot be operated normally.
Thus, to connect a different type of image forming machine to the personal computer, the interface system needs to be changed to fit the specifications so that the command formats match.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an image forming machine-computer interface system for taking a load off a printer driver of a computer and providing the output result appropriate for a system also containing different types of image forming machines and peripheral machines of the image forming machines simply by setting an environment in the interface system independently of the application of the computer.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided an interface system between an image forming machine and a computer, comprising: data input means for receiving data from the computer; determining means for determining whether the data input through said data input means is print data or environment setting data; page data storing means for storing page data prepared based on the print data determined by said data determination means; and nonvolatile storage means for storing the environment setting data determined by said data determination means, for outputting the page data stored in said page data storage means to the image forming machine based on the environment setting data stored in said environment setting data storage means.
According to a second aspect of the invention, there is provided the interface system as described above, wherein the environment setting data and the print data may be input as data in separate packet formats.
According to a third aspect of the invention, there is provided the interface system as described above, further comprising a setting input device for entering the environment setting data wherein the environment setting data entered through the setting input device is input to the data input means.
According to a fourth aspect of the invention, there is provided the interface system as described above wherein the environment setting data may contain at least one of data indicating whether an output direction in a vertical scanning direction is forward or reverse, data indicating output start positions in horizontal and vertical directions, and data indicating a command format conforming to specifications matching the type of image forming machine.
According to the invention, the most recent environment setting data entered through the computer or the setting input device is stored in the nonvolatile storage means, the environment is set in response to the most recent environment setting data, and page data is output to the image forming machine (stencil printer) in accordance with the environment setting. Accordingly, output setting of the image forming machine appropriate for the environment can be carried out without the need for changing setting of the printer driver or application of the computer.